


Heartbreak

by Reniisstarker



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Starker, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reniisstarker/pseuds/Reniisstarker
Summary: Peter and Tony are both sixteen, high school sweethearts and when Peter finds out Tony is cheating and he’s confused about what to do.“Why?”“I wasn’t thinking!”“Do you ever think?!”





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be editing and revising these chapters. Sonplease enjoy a better (hopefully) story.

It was 6 o'clock when Peter got up. Aunt May was at work and he was waiting for Tony to text him ‘Good morning’ but nothing came. He simply summed it up to him sleeping in. It was unusual but not suspicious. Peter knew Tony ever since the sixth grade, they started dating in the ninth grade; it wasn't really serious, in fact they didn’t miss until the end of freshman year.

Peter texted Tony, 'Good Morning loser! 💋’

He waited but there was no response right away. He just thought maybe Tony’s phone was dead and simply let it go. He decided on getting ready for school instead of hovering over his phone.

It wasn't until he was in the subway about to board the train to school that he received a text from Tony. It wasn’t his usually upbeat text with emojis and occasionally yet lovingly calling Peter 'an idiot’ or whatever, instead he said, 'I was busy. Sorry.’

Peter texted back, 'Dude it was 6 in the morning’

'Well I’m sorry.’

Tony never said sorry, even when one time he made Peter upset. He apologized by taking Peter to see Star Wars but he never apologized. Peter knew something was up now.

'Are U ok??’

No answer. He waited for five minutes total but still no answer.

When he got off the train and walked up the stairs out of the subway his phone went off. He opened a text from Ned.

Ned: PETER!

Peter: Yes?

Ned: Are you @ school?

Peter: No. What’s up?

Ned: Tell u when you get here.

Peter sighed. He was really getting tired of cryptic messages and it was only seven in the morning.

When Peter arrived at school he still didn’t see Tony. He went to his locker waiting for Tony to sneak up on him and steal a kiss but no. He just placed his book bag in his locker and grabbed his book and notebook for his first period.

“Peter!”

He jumped and turned to face Ned and MJ. “God, you two scared me.” He closed his locker before noticing their faces, they looked like they were going to break the worse news ever. “You guys why do you two look like somebody died?”

“Well–” Ned started.

“Somebody might,” MJ muttered. Ned widened his eyes and turned to her basically telling her to zip it.

“Okay what is it I have class in less then ten minutes–”

“This is more important,” MJ said. “We wouldn’t be your friends if we kept this from you.”

Peter noticed Ned, who's usually laughing and joking, turn serious. Peter knew something was up.

They pulled him aside and MJ took out her phone. She opened her gallery and the first thing Peter saw was a still of Tony smiling. MJ started the video.

In the video Tony was laughing and he seemed to be at a party. Now Peter didn’t care of Tony went out, he wasn't an obsessive boyfriend but he wanted Tony to be safe and vise versa.

Peter watched confused. “Okay. I know he goes out–”

“Keep watching,” MJ demanded.

Peter sighed and kept looking at the screen. He watched as Tony pulled a blonde girl on to his lap and then hekissed her. Peter's heart dropped to his stomach. It had to be fake. There was no way--

Tony literally made out with her. He was grabbing her butt and whispering in her ear and Peter just wanted to die watching it.

MJ quickly turned it off when she saw the tears in his eyes. “Some guy sent it to me. He said he couldn’t find your number so he decided I was the next best thing.”

Peter stood there paralyzed.

“Peter I’m—”

He simply walked away feeling nothing but embarrassment and heartache.

He spent most of the day in school in the nurses office. He made up an excuse of a stomache ache but in actuality his heart was the only organ aching. When he got on the train he waited for Tony to text him but no answer. He wanted to confront him so badly. To tell him he knew. To yell at him. He simply couldn’t. He just sat there until it was his stop.

When he got home Aunt May was watching a dramatic TV movie. “Hey Peter!” She said keeping her eyes on the screen.

“Hey May.” He said trying to keep his voice normal as he went into his room.

Usually he would go straight into his homework but instead he got into his pajamas and lied down.

Just as he was about sleep from being emotionally exhausted May entered his room. “Hey Peter your boyfriend’s here!”

Peter’s heart skipped a beat. He was so happy to finally see Tony but then he remembered what Tony did. He slipped out of bed and made his way to Tony who was standing in the living room, hands in his pocket like he didnt have a care in the world. He smiled at Peter but all Peter could do was glare.

“So I’ll just leave you two alone,” Aunt May said excitedly, always happy to see Peter with his boyfriend. She went into her room leaving the two teenage boys in the living room.

“So,” Tony said. “I got us some tickets–”

“Is this your version of an apology?”

Tony looked taken aback. “Peter–”

“Tickets? To what?”

“There’s a new movie coming out, just thought we’d go see it.”

Peter wanted to tell him to fuck off for thinking tickets to some movie would fix anything. He wasn't thinking when he asked, “Were you drunk?”

Tony looked confused. “What?” He slowly approached Peter. “What are you talking about?”

“When you kissed her, were you drunk?”

Tony paused. He looked into Peter’s eyes and that was when he knew Peter knew. “Peter–”

“Please just say you had a few too many so I can forgive you,” Peter begged with tears in his eyes, feeling desperate and eager to forgive him. He just wanted him to say he was drunk even if it is a lie. 

“I was sober,” Tony admitted. 

_No, lie to me_ , Peter begged but only in his head cause Tony would never see him vulnerable again. 

Peter couldn’t look him in the eyes as he tried to fight back more tears. “Did you–”

“Peter, please let me make it up to you.”

“Did you have sex with her?” Peter asked ignoring Tony’s words. “Tell me cause I need to know. Your money can’t fix everything." 

Tony lowered his head. He didn’t have to speak, that alone was enough.

“How could you?” Peter sobbed. “Why?”

“I wasn’t thinking.” Tony said, this time he was crying.

“Do you ever think?” Peter asked bitterly. Tony looked up at him. “Did you not once stop and think 'Hey I have a boyfriend’s or 'wow maybe I shouldn’t be fucking this chick when I have a boyfriend!’?” The anger overpowered the sadness he hadfelt. “Or was I nothing to you.”

“You’re everything to me.”

Peter backed away. He wanted him to lie but not like that. “Stop lying.” 

Aunt May came out of her room, it was clear she had been eavesdropping.

“I–” Tony tried to hold back his tears. Peter wanted to hold him but he forced himself not to. “I’m sorry.”

“Sure you are,” Peter said now turning away from him.

Aunt May finally intervened. “Tony maybe it’s time you go home.”

“It is time he goes home,” Peter remarked.

Tony gave May a little tight lipped smile and went for the door. Before he left he said, “Bye Peter.”

Peter stood still even he heard the door close and Tony’s footsteps become distant. May placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around. He couldn’t help it as he sobbed on her shoulder. “It’s gonna be alright,” she repeated as she gently stroked his hair trying to calm him.

And for the first time he longed for the truth but he knew that wouldn't come.


	2. Part 2

Tony drove home in silence. He looked down at the radio contemplating turning it on. He returned his eyes back to the road and kept driving, gripping the steering wheel feeling tears in his eyes once more. He couldn’t believe what he did yet he could believe it.

When it happened. . .when he cheated, he wasn’t drunk just like he admitted. He was partying with his friends, Steve and Rhodey at a house party full of underage drinking. He told them he couldn’t get drunk because his dad would be on his ass and that was the truth. Steve flirted away with this guy who looked like he’s been through an emo phase since birth, even though he didn’t want to admit it and Rhodey got so drunk he started talking about God knows what to anybody who would listen. Tony just sat on the couch and texted Peter who was still up working on a project. He told him he was bored and Peter sent him a picture of himself in his pajamas wearing goggles with the caption: Let this quench your thirst. He smiled when suddenly Steve sat next to him holding a half empty cup of beer.

“What are you doing?!” Steve was an embarrassing light weight and couldn’t help but touch people in his drunken stupor. Tony moved his arm away several times before taking his drink away.

“Chill, okay.”

Steve nodded looking disappointed.

That was when she walked in. With her long blonde hair, tight mini skirt, and crop top. Tony didn’t notice her at first. He didn’t care for her at all. She didn’t see him either. She went to do her thing and Tony did his.

He sung along to music about having sex, doing drugs, and so on. He danced with some people inappropriately even. He knew Peter wouldn’t care as long as they didn’t start grabbing at places they shouldn’t. He kept Steve from making a fool of himself until he gave up and let Steve make out with the emo guy.

She came up to him holding a cup full of beer. “Hey?”

“Hey,” Tony said. “Do I know you?”

She laughed. “Oh but I know you. Pepper Potts, head cheerleader.”

Tony raised a brow. “Do you always introduce yourself like that?”

Pepper giggled taking a sip of her drink. “Do you always look so fucking smug?”

Tony raised a brow liking her response. He simply liked when people talked back to him. “Only when I see someone I like.” He didn’t know why he responded like that but he did. At that time all he could think was, _Why did I say that?_

He kept thinking about all his actions until Pepper told him a joke and said to him. “Let's play a game.”

 _Don’t do it_ , Tony said to himself. “Alright.”

“Truth or dare?”

“What are we five?”

“Oh come on!” Pepper playfully whined. “Are you chicken?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Dare.”

Pepper raised a brow. “Hmm. I dare you to kiss me.”

Tony raised a brow but with out thinking he smiled and nod. Pepper sat on his lap and the both laughed out of excitement. They kissed. Tony didn’t think, he didn’t stop, he didn’t even look at his phone as Peter texted him. He grasped at the blonde girl’s butt and pushed her closer. He didn’t even notice the phone on his face.

When Pepper got up she grabbed Tony’s hand leading him to the dirty dance floor and that night he danced with her before she lead him to the nearest bedroom. During it he felt didn’t think and after he didn’t think. But he did think as he drove home. He stopped at a red light after dropping Steve off and then Rhodey. He looked down at his phone and saw a text from Peter.

'Okay I’m done with the project. Love you. Good night.’

His heart dropped.

'C U 2morrow.’ Peter texted.

He looked up at the now green light as the cars behind him honked. He began to drive feeling the guilt sink in his stomach. He decided to keep it to himself and hope that Pepper did the same. What Oerer didn’t know could hurt him, right?

And now he was in his car again thinking about his fuck up. He wanted to punch the guy who recorded him but then he realized that wouldn’t have changed a damn thing.

The next day at school everything seemed normal. He came in earlier then usual. He watched as Peter went to his locker and opened it. He slowly went up to him and tapped Peter’s shoulder. Peter blinked and turned to face him.

“What?” Peter asked with a monotoned voice.

“Can we talk?” Tony asked.

Peter tilted his head. “Go talk to your girlfriend.”

Tony tried to talk but suddenly MJ came along and placed her arm on Peter’s shoulder. She looked him up and down glaring. “Tony.”

“MJ.”

“It’s Ms. Watson to you.” MJ moved Peter with her with her arm on still on his shoulder.

Tony watched silently as they went down the hall. Peter turned a little to look at him before MJ hit his arm and told him a joke.

While in first period he texted Peter, 'Plzz just hear me out’.

No response for ten minutes.

'Peter I’m sorry.’

No answer for the additional three text.

He started to type when he saw Peter was typing.

'Fuck off,' is all Peter texts.


	3. Part 3

Peter turned his phone off for the rest of the day wanting to just ignore Tony as best as he could. When he entered the cafeteria he was meet by MJ’s pleading eyes while Ned had her trapped in a conversation about a game she didn’t care about. Peter sat down next to her.

“Oh good. Peter tell Ned I don’t care about Star Trek.”

“Ned, MJ doesn’t care about Star Trek.” Peter gave him a tight lipped smile.

Ned looked confused. “What it wasn’t even about–”

MJ lifted a finger. “Shhh don’t care.”

Ned pouts.

“Anyways, Peter,” MJ started looking at the empty space of table in front of him. “Where’s your lunch?”

Peter shrugged. “I’m not really hungry.”

MJ and Ned exchange looks.

“Stop,” Peter says. “I know those looks. I’m fine.”

“Well, if you insist,” MJ said, not believing a single word he said. “I’m getting you lunch.” She quickly got up before she changed her mind.

“Thank–”

“Shut up you’re gonna make me regret this,” she warned and Peter did knowing MJ could easily beat his ass but in a loving way. MJ walked away to the lunch line and as she did Peter’s eyes shifted to Tony’s table. As always it was packed with his friends; Steve, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, and aimee new guy with black hair that Steve was all over. He watched as Tony laughed to their jokes as of he didn’t text Peter like a shirt puppy. Like _he_ was the one cheated on.

Peter quickly adverted his eyes when Tony slightly turned his head towards Peter’s direction.

MJ came back with the only good things they had, Sloppy Joe and apple juice. She placed the tray in front of him and said. “You owe me five bucks.” He thanked her and went right into the sandwich.

“So Peter you going to homecoming?” Ned asked.

“Homecoming is for a bunch of losers,” MJ commented.

“Aren't you going with Shuri?” Ned asked.

MJ glared at him. “Aren't you going with no one?”

Ned opened his mouth and then closed it and then opened it again. “Why are you so mean?”

“Just runs in my blood,” MJ said dismissively. “Now Peter it’s not like I care but are you going?”

Peter shrugged. “I mean I’m not sure and–”

“Hey?” MJ and Ned look up behind Peter. Peter turned around to see Wade Wilson. Wade’s an upperclassman. Peter remembered first meeting him in gym, Wade broke his leg and came back the next day without a cast. MJ called that chaotic energy keeping his crazy ass safe.

“Hey Wade,” Peter said.

Wade sat down. “So hear me out before you speak.”

Peter nods deciding to do just that.

“So Iwas wondering if you’d like to go to homecoming with me.”

“Oh Wade. I’m sorry but I’m dating–”

“Yes!” MJ practically shouts. “His answer is yes.”

Wade’s eyes went wide with excitement. “Really?”

Peter looked back to Ned and then to MJ who rapidly nodded before looking back at Wade to say, “Yeah.”

“Good cause for a second there I thought you were gonna say no.” He patted Peter’s shoulder before getting up. “Oh wait I gotta give you my number.”

“My phone is dead,” Peter lied.

MJ took her’s out. “Put it in mine and I’ll text it to him.”

Wade gave her a look.

“You are most definitely not my type,” Wade commented jokingly before taking her phone, adding in his number.

As he walked away all Peter could think was, _Holy shit did that just happen?!_

He listened to Ned tell MJ about something and MJ try telling him she didn’t care, and then he shifted his attention to Tony, who had been watching the whole ordeal. He felt bad for Tony, but then he remembered Tony cheated on him not the other way around.

He takes his phone out and powers it back on. “MJ can I get that number?”

After school, Tony went straight home. As always his dad Howard wasn’t home and his mom was up in her room ordering the maid around. He was only greeted by their other maid Gina with her standard, “Hello Mr Stark.”

“Hello Gina.”

“Would you like a refreshment?”

“No Gina.”

“Are you hungry?”

“I’m tired Gina,” Tony said, going up to his bed room. He slammed the door behind him and opened his text to look at Peter’s ‘Fuck Off’ text.

He knew he had to do something but he wasn't sure what. Peter would never forgive him and he knew that but maybe he could get Peter to at least let him back in his life, was that much to ask for?


	4. Part 4

When Peter got home he saw the Chinese food Aunt May left for him and a note.

_Went to work. Here’s your food._

-May ♡

He took the bag of greasy Chinese food and took out a book of lo mein and orange chicken. He heated them up and then retreated into his room to eat. Peter felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He placed the food on his desk and checked his phone.

One missed call from Tony. Peter then saw a voicemail notification. Peter opened it with an eye roll.

_“Um Peter, I just want to talk. I know you don't wanna talk to me but I feel completely and utterly shitty. I can’t just let us go. I just know deep down, we can try again.”_

Peter sat there feeling nothing but hurt. _How dare he try to make him feel guilty?_ He wanted to just block Tony’s number but he couldn’t.

He simply closed the messages with out deleting it. He was contemplating on calling Tony when his phone started to vibrate. Wade’s number was on the screen. He nervously answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, so MJ gave me your number,” Wade greets.

Peter sits down. “Oh well.”

Wade sounded like he was smiling. “So, I was thinking Peter, what if we wear matching suits to homecoming?”

Peter’s eyebrow went up. “Matching?”

“Yeah, I was thinking glam rock.”

Peter let out a laugh. “You’re kidding right?”

“No way! I got my gold leotard ready!” Wade joked.

Peter covered his mouth feeling a smile stretch his reddened cheeks. “You’re something else.”

“And so are you.”

Peter moved his hand feeling his smile go soft. “So, Wade why did you ask me?”

“I don’t know I just saw you and thought, he’s pretty cute.”

“So just my looks,” Peter asked. If that was the case he didn’t want to be around Wade. He already had to deal with Tony.

“Well, pointing out the obvious isn't a crime now is it?” Wade asked with a chuckle. “And besides Peter, looks aren’t all I go by. You’re a really smart and talented person.”

Peter felt his lips tug into a smile. “You think I’m smart?”

“And talented,” Wade adds. “Hey, I gotta go but I was thinking we should keep the sparkly theme.”

“Alright Wade,” Peter says. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Keep thinking about me.” Wade makes kissing sounds before hanging up. Peter laughs before putting phone down, feeling his cheeks burn from laughter and his eyes squint from his large smile.

His phone vibrated. He looked at a text from Tony.

‘Peter can we talk?’

Peter groaned and texted back, 'why? We have nothing to talk about. Stop acting like ur the victim!’

'Peter please.’

'You hurt me. Please just leave me alone.’

'Please we’ve been together for years. I want to at least earn ur forgiveness.’

Peter wanted to forgive him really but then he decided no. 'How about no,’ Peter texts, 'Gotta go Wade’s calling.’ The last part of course was a lie but it did shut Tony up.

Peter flipped his phone over and ate his lomein while thinking of Wade in his gold leotard and he couldn't help but smile. "What an idiot," he says with a hint of hope in his voice.


	5. Part 5

“Howard!” Maria Stark shouts from the large living room. “We’ll be late to the gala.”

Howard Stark comes down the stairs in a red suit and black polished shoes paired with a gold watch that seemed to make the slither of gold in his tie pop. Maria matched him with her red dress that plunged down her cleavage. She stood at his shoulders in her heels.

“Tony, we’ll be back!” Maria shouts out looping her arm with Howard’s.

Howard let out a low growl. “Tell that damn boy to come out here and properly see us off.”

Maria sighed. “Tony, dear come out here!”

“I’m busy mom,” Tony responds from his bedroom.

Howard glares. “I swear your son is a little shit!” Howard quickly makes his way to the limousine without a second thought.

Maria takes a deep breath and made her way to Tony’s room. When she enters, Tony's at his desk working on one of his robots. “What’s that?” Maria asked.

Tony looked up briefly before closing it’s circuit board. “Um just something I’m working on.”

Maria nods with a smile. “Tony, dear I know you and your father don’t have the best relationship but at least you can do is try–”

“Me?” Tony raises his brows before letting out a humorless laugh. “Okay mom.”

Maria tilted her head. “Tony, please.”

“Why do I have to apologize?” Tony asked. “I mean I’m not the one who ignores their only child.”

Maria wiped took a deep breath and sat next to Tony. He could smell her modest perfume, cherry blossoms and strawberries. She placed her hand on his hand. “Tony, please look at me.”

Tony turned his head slowly to look at her. His beautiful mother, had her long dark hair slicked back and minimum makeup. “Yes?”

She kissed his forehead. “I just want you two to get along that is all.”

Tony lowers his head letting Maria hold him close and smooth down his hair. Her fingers slowly entangling gently into his hair. He closed his eyes giving into his mother’s touch.

“Mrs Stark.” Maria looked up and turned to be greeted by Gina. “Mr. Stark is waiting.”

Of course! Tony pulls back and rolls his eyes. “The king awaits,” Tony says sarcastically.

Maria smiles at him before standing. She lifts his chin and kisses his forehead. “Be good.”

“Always,” Tony says with a tight lipped smile.

Before she left she waved goodbye. Gina closed the door behind her leaving Tony alone.

Tony sat in his room alone when his phone start to ring. He opens it up and looks down at a notification from Steve but all he could see was his background photo of Peter. They went to a carnival and Tony had brought him three cotton candies and huge teddy bear. Peter was smiling with the teddy bear in his arms and the cotton candies in his hands other hand. Peter was radiant then with a huge smile decorated with bits or pink and blue cotton candy.

Tony completely ignored Steve and went to his gallery. He opened up a video of Peter smiling. Peter moved the camera around slightly to show his full face. “So Tony, I stole your shirt,” Peter said. “And I look way better in it than you do.” Peter winked and laughed.

Tony smiled at the video and then frowned realizing he was the reason this was happening. He knew he was going to have to fight even harder for Peter more than ever.

When Tony and Peter first got together they, of course were thirteen, so it wasn't that big of a deal. They held hands and made faces at each other as well as hang out together watching episodes of their favorite shows. When Tony finally grew the balls to kiss Peter it was in his bed room. Tony leaned in and pressed his lips to Peter’s. Peter was at first flustered and but then he kissed him back. It was an awkward lip pressing kiss with Peter smiling into it and Tony too, but when Tony heard his father’s heavy footsteps he pushed Peter away.

“Tony!” Peter gasped. Tony sunk into his bed when his father walked in.

“What are you two up to?” Howard asked.

Tony glanced over to him. “Nothing just watching TV.”

Peter waved at him. “Hello, Mr Stark.”

Howard glanced at Peter before leaving the room. When the door closed Peter looked over to Tony noticing his leg was shaking.

Peter scooted close to Tony and touched his knee. “It’s alright,” Peter said calmly. Tony looked over to him. “I’m here.”

Tony, not know what to do, simply pushed his head into the crook of Peter’s neck and breathed in his scent. Peter held him close as the episode of the show ended and went to commerical.

That day, ****Tony told Peter about how terrible his father was but he didn’t go deep into it though Peter felt there was more he didn’t push it. No he just let Tony talk and eventually cry with out forcing anything out of him only saying to him, “It’s okay you can tell me.”

Tony missed Peter’s gentle reminders that everything would be okay but now he sat alone in his room while Peter, his now ex, was probably texting and calling Wade Wilson late at night listening to Wade’s problems and maybe even soon hanging out in his bedroom sharing a kiss.

Tony wanted to erase those thoughts but it was sort of hard to sense he was the reason all of that could happen all because of him.


	6. Part 6

“Peter!” Wade calls out to him on the street.

Peter was walking out of Delmar’s holding two grocery bags.

"Um Wade…”

Wade approaches him with a smile. He notices his bags and says,“Need some help?”

“Not really,” Peter states with a smile. “I’m good here. So what begins you around here?”

Wade pushes his hands through his hair. “Well I work with my dad down the street. We work on cars.”

Peter always liked cars but he was more into heavier machinery. “Oh really? What’s your latest project?”

Peter could see the wave of excitement in his eyes. “A 1964 Pontiac GTO. She is a tuing of beauty. Use to be this vibrant red but now she’s rusting up but we can fix her.”

“You sound sure,” Peter says. Wade gives him a wide grin, teeth and all which causes Peter to do the same back almost as if it was contagious.

“I am sure,” Wade says. “So hey can I walk you home since you’re only homecoming date and all?”

Peter starts to look nervous. “I mean…um…”

“It's okay if you don't want me to.”

“No!” Peter said a bit to loud. He lowers his voice. “No, I mean, not now. My aunt May doesn’t like visitors when she’s not around.” Peter felt the lie leave his mouth and leave a bitter taste in it's path

“Oh,” Wade said seeming to understand. “Strict parenting huh?”

“Very,” Peter said. “So um I gotta go.” Peter points towards his apartment building but then out his hand down.

Wade nods and turns to walk off but then he pauses and turns to face Peter. “Hey be safe and remember glitter.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “I’m not doing glam rock.”

“Oh come on Pete!” Wade playfully pouted.

Peter laughed and began to walk home. “Bye Wade!”

He closed the door behind him when he got home and immediately placed the bags down in the table. He quickly texted MJ and Ned.

‘YOU GUYS!!!’

'What?’ Replied MJ.

And then Ned, 'omg what? Did aliens invade NYC yet cause I called it!’

MJ sent an eye rolling emoji.

'Not yet Ned’ Peter texts. 'I saw Wade today.’

'Cool where?’ MJ texted.

'Like 2day in front of Delmar’s. I mean I was just coming out w/ my groceries and there he was.’

'Why were you grocery shopping?'MJ asked. 'Are you a house wife? Lol’

Peter rolled his eyes. 'Very funny.’

'Thanks.’

'Dude he has to like you.’ Ned said

'Or just be really creepy to know where you shop at.’ MJ commented.

'No it turns out his dad has an automobile shop near by.’

'FUCK HIM IN THE BACK SEAT OF THE CARS!!’ MJ texted.

Ned sent laughing emojis.

Peter went red in the face. 'Mary Jane!!!’

'Aye no government names!’ MJ quickly replied.

Peter smiled knowing MJ hated her real name. 'No sex jokes then.’

'Oh dont be a baby.’ MJ texted. 'Besides u deserve to do what ever you want especially after what he did 2 u.’

Peter frowns not wanting the conversation to stir towards Tony but sadly it did.

'I’ll be fine.’

'Sure,’ Ned said.

'Just have fun,'MJ texted. 'Gotta go my parents want me to go to some get together. Ugh!!!’

'TTYL Peter.’ Ned texted.

'Why are you leaving?'Peter texted.

'I gotta finish this Deathstar model.’

'Oh well bye.’

'Bye.’

He was about to put his phone away when it started to buzz. He quickly looked at it to see it was a text from no one other than Tony. He groans.

'What?’ Peter responds.

'I want 2 talk.’

'Well I dont.’

'Please Peter I made a mistake.’

'No made another mistake’

'Peter please’

'You know this isnt the first time I forgave u!! Stop trying to act like I’m the bad guy Tony!!’

He suddenly gets a call from Tony. Begrudgingly he answers ready to tear Tony apart with his words.

“Dont you dare try to seem like the victim!” Peter yelled.

“Peter please–”

“No don’t 'Peter please’ me. You know what you did and what you have done. Do you think I dont know about the other’s? Do you think I’m dumb?” Peter felt his throat tighten as he tried to fight cries of anger. “I didn’t confront you cause I thought, like an idiot, you would change.”

“I will,” Tony said in a small voice.

“Good for you.” Peter hung up. He looked down at his phone gripping the sides before throwing it at the wall, shattering the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

Wade called.

Peter was done fixing his phone when Wade called. He carefully answered. “Hello?”

“Hey Petey.”

Peter smiled weakedly. “Hi Wade.”

Wade paused. “You sound hurt. Are you okay?”

Peter smiles and tries to hide the hurt in his voice. “No no I’m fine.”

Wade made skeptical sound that made Peter raise his brow. “Yeah and I’m Celine Dion.”

“I mean your both Canadian,” Peter joked trying to lighten the mood.

Wade laughed but he kept going. “Peter I’m serious okay. I care about you man.”

Peter seemed surprised. No one actually tried to hear him him out. No one tried to talk to him about his feelings, they would sit there and tell him how they feel and all but never as him. He felt weird about this. “Wade why do you like me seriously?”

“What?” It was sudden and Wade clearly was confused.

“Truthfully.”

“Because I’ve always liked you,” Wade admitted. “I’ve seen you be a great person to other’s only to have them hurt you like Tony.”

Peter paused. “How do you know about Tony?”

Wade was silent for a while.

“Wade?”

“I just do…I mean everyone was talking about it.”

Peter felt utter embarrassment. He was going to officially be known as the kid who got cheated on by his scumbag boyfriend with some blonde bombshell. He hated everything. “Oh my God I’m so embarassed.” Peter said out loud covering his face as tears came out. All of his closed in frustration ready to burst out.

“Peter I didnt mean to upset you…”

“No you didnt. You didnt upset me. I upset myself for not being smart enough to see,” Peter said through a sniffle.

Wade sighed and lowered his voice. “Do you want to talk?”

“Yes.”

Tony wasnt so lucky to get someone to talk to. Instead he got his mother choosing a suit for him to wear to a gathering at the country club. He got Gina poking needles at as she mended his suit to fit his frame. He also got his father snarling everytime Tony would pull at the suit to get comfortable.

“Will you stop that!” Howard’s voice boomed

Tony stopped. Maria touched his neck slightly before quickly removing it when Howard glanced at her.

Howard has always been a cruel and distant man especially towards Tony. Tony knew how to both piss his father off and still tiptoe around him. He knew his father was a ticking time bomb that would hurt any one and anything to get his way. A compulsive and manipulative man.

He remembered when he first kissed Peter and how scared he was when Howard entered the room and how he looked at Peter like he was trash. He remembered how Howard later told Tony, “If I catch doing anything with that boy I will ring both of your necks.”

And Tony just said, “Yes sir.”

Tony could vividly remember touching Peter’s hand ome day on accident and Howard shooting daggers at him with his piercing eyes. Tony moved his hand away quickly and stepped away from Peter. Peter looked at him hurt but then when he saw Howard he understood.

Peter always understood. Maria tried to but she couldn’t really grasp Tony’s problems and always summed them up to “a phase” or “being a teenager” and plus he left certain details out to protect himself and Peter from his father’s rage.

When they arrived at the country club the Starks changed their demeanor. Howard became kind, inviting, and lively; Maria, full of energy, full of gossip, and humor; but Tony remained the same.

His parents are total fakes but Peter wasn’t. Peter told him he was being dumb or a total ass with out filter but always loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s hard to let go of someone you loved especially when they’ve always been there but even harder when you still love them and Peter still loved Tony. He still wanted to be with him even though he hurt him. He still wanted to talk until the sun came up. He still wanted to sneak Tony through his window (Aunt May knew but pretended she had no idea) and cuddle.

When they actually decided to go further in their relationship Tony had already lost his virginity and Peter didn't know until the next day. He didn’t care that much at the time but now that he looked back at it he realized that was red flag. And when he found out Tony didn't lose his virginity before their relationship he was heart broken but he kept it to himself and everyday he walked by the guy Tony cheated on him with.

Then Tony started texting a girl from chemistry class, ironic isn't it? Peter went through his phone feeling dirty for doing such a thing and saw them exchanging nudes but when Tony entered the room instead of confronting him like most reasonable people would do Peter kissed him hard.

“What was that for?” Tony asked with a smile.

Peter gave him a smile and told him he just wanted to kiss _his_ boyfriend. He held onto Tony as if at any moment someone could take him away and he wasn’t wrong entirely.

But then every thing was going well. No cheating, no lying, no sneaking around…it was all good until he went to that party. Peter knew he should’ve left in the beginning but he thought, _Hey as long as I only know what’s the big deal?_ But he was wrong. Sure the embarrassment of everybody knowing his boyfriend at the time stuck himself in some random chick hurt but keeping all those secrets to himself hurt the most. Knowing that he could walk into the school and possibly come face to face with some one Tony cheated on him with crushed him but yet he still loved him.

And he hated Tony for that.

As he spilled his heart out to Wade about Tony’s cheating and how he still loved him he didn't feel stupid for saying those words but secure. Wade just listened, he didn’t interrupt or even groan when Peter said things like, “I sound so dumb but I still love him.”

Wade cared and that was all Peter needed.

The Stark's were in their limousine when Howard mumbled something. Tony glanced at his father and quickly looked down to his lap. His leg was slightly shaking.

“He couldn’t even act like he cared,” Howard said to his wife. “He embarrassed me upfront of my colleagues.”

Maria looked over to Tony and he could tell with out looking at her she was disappointed and yet worried. “Howard I’m sure he didn’t mean to.”

“Bullshit!” Howard yelled. He glares at Tony. “Look at me!”

Tony kept his head down.

“Anthony look at your father please,” Maria begged. “Tony please.”

He kept his head down, his leg bouncing faster and his hand shaking uncontrollably.

Howard leaned forward and gripped Tony’s chins lifting his head up violently almost yanking his neck. Tony’s eyes went wide and Maria gasped.

Howard came close. Tony could smell the brandy on his breath. “I said to look at me.” His eyes were dark and full of rage.

“Howard!” Howard lifted a hand telling Maria to not intervene. “Please he didn’t–”

“Enough Maria!”

That was it. Tony would let his father do what ever he wanted to him but not yell at his mother. “Don’t talk to her like that!”

Howard’s head slowly turned as a smile crept on his face. “Look who grew some fucking balls!”

Tony looked his father straight in the eyes, still shaking.

“You think you’re a tough guy now, don't you?” Howard squeezed Tony face harder. “ANSWER ME!”

“Howard!” Maria shrieked trying to pull him off of Tony. Howard pushed her off making her fall back and hit her head.

Tony looked over to his mother as she cried. He found his strength and launched at his father. He wrapped his hands around the man’s neck and squeezed. Maria screamed for the driver to pull over. Howard quickly turned red and started to make repulsive sounds with his eyes wide open.

Howard quickly grabbed Tony’s hair and yanked his head to the side, slamming his down hard. Maria tries to pull Tony away to protect him but Howard was quick.

“Just please stop!” Maria screamed, tears running and her voice shrill. “Howard he’s your son!”

Howard didn't care. Tony tried to block his hits but Howard was stronger than him for an old man. Tony could feel several hits to his head and and ribs. As Howard was hitting him the door opened and Howard was pulled off by the driver.

“Let me go!” Howard yelled. He pushed the driver away and fixed his suit. “Damn brat.”

Tony slowly sat up feeling pain all over. Maria gasped when she saw his face and covered her mouth in horror. “Oh my God, Howard what have you done?!”

The driver turned his head slightly to take a look. “He needs a medic.”

“He’ll be fine!” Howard protested. “It’ll teach him not to fuck with me.”

Tony looked at his mother helpless. He wanted her to do something, to be a mother but instead she said nothing. She did nothing. She just looked at him with bewildered eyes.

“Mom…”

She moved away.

Before he knew it he was trying to climb out of the car. To get away from them when the driver grabbed him and tried to pull him back, telling him, “Tony you can’t!”

Tony pushed him away and took off running. They didn't care so why should he. He could feel his ribs ache, he could hear his mother screaming for him to come back, and all he needed was for someone to be there for him.

Peter was still talking to Wade but this time it was about Wade’s latest car, a 1912 Little Giant Model D. “A real work,” stated Wade.

“I mean I can always come over and help.” Peter said surprised how flirtatious he sounded.

Wade caught it and it made a sound like he was smiling. “Maybe you can.”

Peter felt his cheeks go red.

Then came banging at his door. He jumped up and cursed.

“Hey language!” Wade joked. Peter rolled his eyes as if Wade could see him.

“Someone just banged on the door like a psycho!” Peter yelled out into the hall. He got out of bed and to the door.

“Well dont get it.” Wade said, having common sense.

“What if it’s someone I know?”

“Peter…”

Peter ignored him and asked, “Who is it?”

“Peter?” Wade warned trying to get him to think before he acted.

Peter asked again. “Who is it?”

“Peter..” Peter paused.

“Who is it?” Wade asked.

Peter opened the door to be face to face with a bloody and bruised Tony. “Can I call you back Wade?”

“Yeah,” Wade said, concerned.

Peter hung up and moved to the side to let Tony in. Tony stood still with his shoulders slouching over. Peter gently tried to touch his face but Tony moved away with a whimper.

“Who did this to you?” Peter asked absolutely horrified.

Tony started to shake as tears came down. “My dad.”

Peter knew Howard was evil he didn’t know he would do _this_. He knowingly beat Johnson so badly Tony had a black eye, a bloody nose (possibly broken), and a puffy lip.

“We gotta call the cops!” Peter said feeling a rush of adrenaline. He hated Howard.

“No,” Tony said. “No they’ll just send me home. They all love him. Everybody does.”

And that was the truth. Peter was possibly the only outsider who knew Howard was a piece of shit.

Peter grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom. Tony followed along with out any choice in the matter. “Take a shower,” Peter said. “I’ll get you some clothes.”

Then he closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter listened to the shower run as he took out the only article of clothing he owned that might fit Tony. He knocked on the door and the water turned off.

“I got you some clothes,” he said from the other side of the door.

“Thanks,” Tony said with a weak voice. Peter held them out once Tony slowly opened the door. With out thinking Peter looked directly at Tony’s broad shoulders, right down to the V that slightly came out from the towel wrap around his waist. Peter quickly handed the clothes over and walked away feeling his face radiate heat.

Peter couldn’t believe he almost drooled over his ex. He sat on his bed and waited for Tony. He felt strange doing that, waiting for the guy he broke up with. But Tony did come into his room wearing his oversized NASA shirt that fit him perfectly and sweatpants that showed his ankles but would’ve covered Peter’s feet slightly.

Peter got up and grabbed a pillow from his bed and a spare cover. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Tony shook his head. “No Peter I can’t take your bed.”

Peter glanced at him as he set up the floor to sleep. “Nah it’s cool. Just sleep Tony.” Peter laid down, adjusting his body to be comfortable.

Tony slithered into Peter’s bed and absentmindedly inhaled Peter’s scent. It was earthly and sweet. He loved it and he missed it. Peter clapped and the lights went off leaving them both in the dark. Peter closed his eyes and tried to drift off into sleep.

Tony couldn’t sleep as he thought of all he had done. He thought of all the times he lied to Peter about what he was doing, who he was talking too, and why he was avoiding his text. And then he thought of his father and how he use to lie to his mother, how he use to bring random women in, and how he would tell his mother to mind her business. He didn’t want to be like that. He didn't want to be Howard Stark.

“Peter?”

Peter opened one eye. “Yes?”

“I just want to say–”

“Tony please I I don’t want to talk about–”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said in practically a whisper.

Now both eyes are open and all he can do is look into the darkness of the room.

“I know you’ll never forgive me but I am truly sorry for all that I’ve done to you. You deserve way better.”

“Tony let’s just sleep,"Peter said trying to run from the subject. He could hear the hurt and actual guilt in Tony’s voice. Tony really did feel bad, he really wanted Peter to know that he felt like absolute trash for hurting him in such a way.

He sat up and clapped, turning the lights on. Tony looked at him and Peter at Tony. "I forgive you ok,” Peter said. Tony gave him a small smile. “But I can’t be with you.”

Tony’s smile weakened but never faltered from his face. “I understand.”

“I still love you Tony and I always will.”

“I love you too Peter.”

They smiled. There wasn’t a kiss to make up or even make up sex or what ever. They just expected that they might never be together again, and yet still loved one another. Peter turned the lights off and they both laid back down.

“Hey wanna hear a joke?” Tony asked.

Peter sat up. “Go on.”

Time passed by; Wade took Peter to homecoming in matching red suits covered in glitter, MJ took Shuri only so they could spike the punch and get kicked out only an hour in, Ned took Betty who invaded the snack table and danced like no one was watching, and Tony went his group of friends.

They had fun and even though it hurt to see Peter with someone else Tony was simply happy to see Peter happy.

When a slow song came on, Tony retreated to the punch bowl to get re hydrate himself. He turned his head to see Peter with his head on Wade’s shoulder and as mad he wanted to be he wasn’t. He wasn’t even mad when Wade lifted Peter’s head and kissed him cause Peter deserved a happy ending.


	10. Chapter 10

Years passed. They all graduated. Tony moved out of his parents house after saving up money. The only person he said bye to was his mother. She didn’t beg him to say, she just said, “Be safe.” She knew it was for the best. Tony strangely wasn’t mad at his father. He just didn’t say good bye.

Peter and Wade took their relationship to the next level. They moved into a small apartment together their second year of university. Everything was great. Peter and Wade had jobs. They ate on the floor for some time until they could afford a fold out table and chairs. They even only had a blow up mattress until they could afford a real one thanks mostly to Aunt May. It was hard but they still loved their small apartment and being near one another. But their world changed when Wade sat Peter down. He was nervously trying to find his words when Peter asked, “Are you okay?”

He nodded and gulped. Peter became jittery hoping this wasnt Wade about to break up with him. “Are you about to break up with me?”

Wade looked up confused. “Oh my God no Peter!”

“Oh good,” Peter said letting out a sigh of relief.

“It’s way more deeper than that,” Wade said holding both of Peter’s hands in his own. He moved closer. Peter noticed how his hands rubbed his almost as if he was trying to calm him before he broke the news. “Peter I want you to know no matter what happens I love you.”

Peter smiled warmly. “Dude, you remind me every day.”

Wade gives him a quick smile. “I know but you deserve it.” He looks up at Peter and touches his cheek gently. Wade pulls Peter on to his lap and gazes up at him. Peter smiled down at him warmly. “Wow you’re fucking beautiful.”

Peter let out a chuckle. “Not so bad yourself. Is this all you wanted to tell me?”

Wade shook his head. “Peter I care for you so that’s why you’re the first person I’m going to tell.”

Peter raised a brow suspiciously. “Tell what?”

Wade held Peter close and his his face in his stomach. “I was accepted.”

Peter laughs not really getting it. “Accepted into what? If it’s another school we can alway–”

“The army, Peter.”

Peter paused and let out a little chuckle out of disbelief. “You’re joking.”

“No,” Wade says looking up to meet Peter’s eyes. “I got in.”

Peter lost his smile and began to feel tears well up in his eyes. He tried to move away but Wade grabbed him and held him closer. “When where you going to tell me?!” Peter yelled through his sobs.

Wade tried to explain why he did it and how he just wanted to provide for Peter but all Peter could think about was Wade leaving him.

Wade did leave after a month and Peter learned to accept he would only contact him through facetimes, texts, phone calls, and sappy love letters. But none of them came close to being by the man he loved especially when he laid in bed at night and kept himself up rereading all of their text.

While Peter was suffering Tony started working as an intern at a rival company of Stark Enterprise. During that time Howard Stark’s health was declining due to his heavy smoking and drinking. Tony became a paid employee by the time the semester was over, which was probably just to anger Howard but he did show potential. He even met someone but the relationship died when he found out he was cheating on him. Tony just sat there and thought, _Now I know how it feels_.

Howard Stark ended up being bed ridden and to weak even properly use his bowels. The nurses gave up properly moving him around due to his heavy and lethargic body. Maria was gave temporary rights to the company and under her eye sales went up and employees wanted to actually come to work.

When Howard’s health was declining even more his lawyer talked to Maria about the future of the company. She decided she needed to talk to Tony about it and so she called him.

When Tony came back everything was different. Maria had changed the house so much it didn’t even feel like he lived there at one point in time and when he saw his mother run up and hug him he felt like this should’ve been his home. Not the domain Howard created to smother them but this warm and spacious home Maria created.

When he saw his mother she was still as beautiful as when he left. He hair was graying and cut in a stylish bob, she wore light make up but her red lipstick went well with her red pants suit, and she was just stunning. -Tony had to admit no matter what he would always love his mother and he was happy to see her happy.

He already knew his father was dying and decided not to visit him but now that he was so much more closer to death he wanted to say his good byes. He sat next to Howard, the man that once was Howard. He could hardly recognize him in such an emancipated state. He grabbed Howard’s cold and thin hand and gently rubbed it enticing his father to look at him. “Hi dad,” Tony said calmly.

Howard looked over to him. “T-Tony?” His voice was hoarse and weak.

Tony smiled. “Hi dad. I wanted to see you.”

Howard frowned and closed his eyes. The look of sadness washed over this face. “Why are you here?”

“I know you never thought highly of me but I do love you dad and I hope this will put you at ease.”

Howard made asound deep from his throat.

“I will always remember you as the man who hurt my mother, got drunk everyday like it was chore, and belittled me for being myself but I won’t forget that one point in time you were my father and I still hold on to the memory of you taking me to see the circus and you actually told me you loved me.”

A tear rolled down Howard’s slightly gray cheek. Tony grabbed a tissue and wiped it. He gently caressed his father’s face and kissed his forehead. Howard’s hands shakes as he tried to touch Tony’s arm.

He didnt say he forgave Howard but he knew it was felt.

When Howard died Wade was wounded and returned home mwith one leg. Peter was just ecstatic to see him yet concerned for his physical and mental health. After months of physical therapy Wade learned to properly walk in a prosthetic leg.

Peter supported him going to therapy even when Wade said he didn’t need it and even helped out with his physical therapy.

It was in December when Wade proposed and Peter said yes. They were sitting at the table eating the first homemade meal Peter had ever made and Wade just said, “I want to marry you.”

And Peter simply responded with. “Then do it.”

When they wed it was April, Peter was in a white tux and Wade black and they both wore red shoes. It was a small affair with just close friends and family. Tony didn’t come. Which was properly for the best considering how awkward it would’ve been.

When Peyer finished his degree they moved out to a bigger house in order to start a family, of course Peter had a better paying job. They went through adoption agencies before settling on one.

And while that happened Tony was helping his mother was Stark Enterprise. He started to see her become easily distracted, losing her words, and even slurring her speech. It became worse when she forgot his name and called him “Howard”.

It took him a long time to convince her to see a doctor. The doctor determined she needed to see a neurologist who found a malignant tumor on the temporal lobe of her brain and there was nothing they could do. It was too big to remove safely so Tony tragically had to watch his mother loose her memory.

He started a routine with her every morning as it got worse. He woke her up and every day introduced himself as her son, his date of birth, his age, and a quick kiss on the cheek. He would take her into the bathroom where he cleaned her up and dressed her. She forgot how to do those things as she grew weaker. He would put her in a wheel chair and place her on the balcony attached to her room, of course keeping a watchful eye on her as he cleaned her room, changing her bed sheets and so on. He would feed her favorite foods everyday. He played her favorite songs including the song that played at her and Howard’s wedding. She would sit there dazed and confused but occasionally smiling at something.

One day after he dressed her and as usual rolled her out to the balcony, he finished cleaning and made her breakfast. As he was walking to the balcony he heard his name. He paused and looked straight a head at the back if his mother’s head that held the tumor.

“Anthony,” her voice was weak and then she let a breath. Tony’s hands started to shake. He placed the tray down on the floor and walked out on to the balcony.

Maria died in the spring.

Tony had her funeral in the town she grew up in. He only invited her close friends and family and a few of his friends. He didn’t intend on Peter showing but he did with Wade, of course. Wade hugged Tony surprisingly and told him, “If there is anything I can do for you name it.” Tony thanked him but declined the offer. He then noticed Wade was slightly limping.

Peter hugged him. It was along and caring hug. When he pulled away he could see Peter was crying. “I’m so sorry Tony.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” Tony said. He noticed the rings on their left fingers. “Congratulations.”

Peter looked down at his hand and then back at Tony. “Thank you. Tony if you need anything just call us.”

Tony thanked them. Peter never left his side through out the whole funeral and made sure he knew he would be there for him.

A year years later Wade and Peter settled on an adoption agency while Tony became the official head of Stark Enterprise.

While Peter and Wade talked to caseworkers and took parenting classes with out a child, Tony was opening more branches and saving his father’s buisness (his mother did the best she could considering the debt).

While Peter and Wade were adjusting their house to be child safe, Tony was seeing that every new firm was up to par.

When Peter and Wade after a year were deemed eligible to proceed with the adoption program and started talking to a teen mom and her parent who were willing to give them their own child, Tony was buying himself a house.

When Peter and Wade sat in the hospital waiting room late at night, Tony was drinking away his pain and when Peter and Wade met their daughter, Abigail and fell in love with her curls and her beautiful big brown eyes, Tony was looking for love.

Peter, Wade, and Abigail were a family while Tony was his own family.

It wasnt until Abigail was ten and starring to get an attitude about everything did Wade sit Peter down and ask for a divorce. They didnt hate each other, neither them cheated, no one lied about anything, and it wasnt for any other petty reason. They just fell out of love. It happens sadly but for them it was the right thing to do.

So they divorced and were civil about it and decided to remain friends. At first Abigail was angry about it and refused to talk but after awhile she enjoyed having two houses and two rooms. She also enjoyed talking to Wade’s new boyfriend.

Peter’s life had it’s ups and downs but he was grateful for his daughter. He would take her everyday after school to a coffeeshop/bookstore where they would drink hot chocolate or ice tea and read, Peter, a novel about whatever and Abigail, a graphic novel.

It was on a warm day when Peter decided to get a smoothie instead and Abigail, a brownie that he came through the door. Peter sat with Abigail in their usual spot, near the window.

“Peter?” He looked up and smiled at Tony. He seemed to have done the impossible, grew facial hair. Tony smiled and walked over to him.

“Tony,” Peter said with a smile.

Abigail looked up. “Is this a Tinder date?”

Peter widened his eyes. “Abby!” He chastised.

Tony chuckled. “Who is this?”

“Abigail Parker-Wilson,” Abigail introduced.

Peter licked his thumb and wiped some chocolate from her cheek. Abigail tried to push his hand away in disgust but he only did it more. “Go back to you book.”

Abigail huffed and stuck her tongue out but did just that.

“Take a seat,” Peter said gesturing to the chair a cross from him. Tony reluctantly did so.

He thought he would feel awkward but he didn't. Peter leaned over and touch his chin feeling the hairs and smiled. “You actually grew some facial hair.”

“Impressed?”

“Astonished.”

Tony laughed. Peter placed his hands back and gave him a warm smile.

“So where’s Wade?” Tony asked.

Before Peter could answer Abigail did. “They’re divorced.”

Peter looked at her with wide eyes. “Abigail May Parker-Wilson.”

“What I’m still reading.”

Peter rolled his eyes and looked back at Tony.

“Wow sorry about–”

“It’s fine we needed on good terms,” Peter said. “So enough about my boring life what about you Tony Stark?”

“Not much,” Tony admitted. Unless Peter wanted to hear about him getting drunk and having sex on the first date he decided to just say “Not Much” especially since a child was around.

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed out of excitement earning a sassy little look from Abigail. “Remember when we were fourteen and I bet you twenty bucks to jump from the roof into the pool?”

Tony laughed at the reckless memory. “Yeah and I said, ‘More money for me’ and I actually did it and you ran away with my money!”

Peter laughed.

“You still owe me!” Tony playfully pointed.

Peter crossed his arms and shook his head. “Nuh uh, you actually chickened out.”

“What no way!”

“Yes way!”

Abigail groaned and closed her book. “Are you two done?” Peter and Tony looked confused as she made her way to the bathroom.

Peter chuckled. “She’s like a little firecracker.”

“Just like her father.” It came out so soft Peter couldn’t help but gaze at the man before him who was no longer a boy who mad dumb decisions.

And so they sat there in the coffee shop surrounded by books with Abigail reading her third graphic novel talking and catching up. It probably didn't mean they would get back together but it did mean they weren’t on bad terms.

## The End.


	11. PSA: I don't know just read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA

Just a little announcement. Since this story is literally copy and paste frkm my tumblr, in order to save it from the tumblr purge that happened in December, there are some typos and grammar issues as seen in each sad little chapter. So because of that I will be editing each chapter as best as I can and I am thinking of making a sequel. It will revolve around Tony and Peter again, of course but also Peter's daughter, Abigail.


End file.
